The instant invention is directed to a mausoleum formed of stone. Preferably the mausoleum of the invention is a multi-compartment unit formed with two side-by-side compartments or crypts. It is to be understood that mausoleums formed with one crypt, more than two crypts, and crypts on more than one level are within the scope of this invention.
Mausoleums are old in the industry as is illustrated by the U.S. Pat. No. 716,068 to Lester and U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,072 to Ferris. The mausoleum disclosed in the Lester patent is a multi-tier vault having a three piece roof and multi-material walls. It is noted the front edge of the roof presents a plurality of exposed seams. Ferris discloses a mausoleum, which may be single or multi-layered, and is formed of granite. The arrangement discloses using a single granite piece for the top.
The instant invention has for its object providing a mausoleum formed of stone, preferably granite or marble of selected colors.
Another object is a stone mausoleum which presents a pleasing solid appearance while being constructed at a minimum cost.
Another object of the invention is a mausoleum which presents a front with a seamless header which may be etched.
Another object of the invention is a mausoleum with no uncovered vertical seams.
Another object of the invention is a mausoleum which presents a front with the appearance of a one piece roof.
Another object of the invention is a mausoleum with a header across the front whose back side is formed with a stepped groove which encapsulates the front ends of the roof pieces.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by a multi-unit mausoleum formed of a plurality of stone pieces. The mausoleum includes a base which supports a plurality of upstanding walls which form opposed the sides and a rear side. A roof is supported by the upstanding walls. A front, which includes a portion of the base, at least one end portion of selected of the upstanding walls, and a continuous header. The header extends over and is supported by upper portions of the vertical walls forming a plurality of openings into the crypts. A removable closure is provided for each opening.
The header includes a rear side having a lateral recess formed along its lower portion. The recess is configured to receive the end portion of the roof.
The roof comprises a plurality of slabs arranged in step form. The recess is also step shaped to conform with the end contour of the roof.
The stone pieces may be of granite or marble. They may present a polished exposed surface, a combination polished and cut exposed surface, or it may simply be a cut surface. The base, rear, and sides are preferably each formed of a single piece of stone.
The header is also formed of a single piece of stone generally rectangular shaped with a peaked upper surface and a planar lower surface. Its front may be engraved or it may be plain.
A mausoleum formed of stone pieces having a plurality of compartments comprising a base supporting a plurality of vertical wall pieces of a selected length in parallel spaced position and a roof comprising a plurality of elongated rectangular shaped pieces of a length slightly greater than said length of said wall pieces. At least certain roof pieces are supported adjacent opposed longitudinal edges by upper edges of the vertical wall pieces.
A header is positioned atop an end portion of at least one of the upstanding wall pieces and end portions of the roof pieces. The header forms an upper portion of the openings to the compartments.
A removable closure piece is positioned beneath the header closing the opening.
The header is generally or rectangular shape and includes a lateral recess along its lower rear surface. The recess is shaped and sized to matingly receive the front end portions of the roof.
A mausoleum, formed of stone pieces in which the vertically extending seams formed by a plurality of vertical stone walls engaging at selected ends. The roof which comprises a plurality of stone pieces arranged in pyramid fashion longitudinally of the mausoleum also forms a vertical seam. The roof stone pieces are supported by upper edges of certain of the vertical walls. A header extends transversely of the mausoleum forming a portion of the front end. The header is supported by upper edges of other of the vertical walls and a forward end of the roof. So arranged the roof and the header cover upper portions of the vertically extending seams.
The header includes a longitudinal groove along its lower rear surface which is shaped to matingly receive the forward end of the roof. There are opposed pairs of vertical grooves formed adjacent the openings in the front end of the mausoleum. These grooves are adapted to receive and maintain edge portions of a cover plate which closes the openings. There is provided a pair of vertical front walls arranged perpendicular of outermost of the certain vertical walls and upper ends of the other of the vertical walls which support the header adjacent its opposed ends.